This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of this Core are to provide facilities and technical expertise in support of projects involving mouse models as a means of addressing important biological and biomedical questions. Services of the core include generation of transgenic mice by pronuclear injection, gene targeting in embryonic stem (ES) cells, ES cell injection into blastocysts, re-derivation, mouse embryo cryopreservation, and the importation, maintenance, distribution of shared mouse strains, and small animal magnetic resonance imaging. New components for this year include expanded in vivo imaging capacity with a high resolution ultrasound and a microCT component. The Mouse Transgenic components/microCT are overseen by Lucy Liaw, Ph.D., and employs two full-time research associates. The magnetic resonance imaging and the ultrasound components are directed by Ilka Pinz, Ph.D., and employ one full-time research assistant. This core facility has served all investigators within our Institute, and has extended transgenic and imaging services to investigators in COBRE states and other investigators in the New England region.